snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella Stevenson
Stella Marie Stevenson (formerly Gardiner), former Ravenclaw, is the quintessential friendly, intelligent, sometimes playful girl. If said girl was a theater lover who is generally considered French even though she never considered herself as such, but slowly is beginning to accept the fact that she's not really English anymore either. Either way, she's happy with where she is now, and looks forward to finishing her schooling and going on to whatever comes after that. Personality Stella is the quintessential popular girl, so to speak. Somehow, she’s avoided going down the path of being a mean girl, though. Instead, she earned her popularity by talking to just about everyone, and making friends with whoever seems willing. Not to mention, she just wouldn’t be able to be a mean girl anyhow, as it’s physically impossible for her to look down on people. That’s not to say she’s pathologically nice. She has a bit of a rebel streak, a side to her that can be a bit sarcastic and is unafraid to bite back if anyone attacks her. She does have the ability of coming up with responses for any situation, and sometimes even will revert to speaking in French if she’s particularly irritated, playful, or angry. She also is rather artistic, although she’s always channeled that into acting as opposed to anything else. (She occasionally sings as well.) Not to mention, she is quite a fan of Shakespeare, and can quote almost every one of his plays if she feels like it. Like most other girls, boys can distract Stella, and she’s not afraid to approach them. Talking to them proves to be no problem to her, but sometimes the physical can make her step back a little. She’s not the type to give herself if it’s not serious, so she tends to look for boyfriend material, which she seems to have found finally. As opposed to simply friends who are boys and fun to play with. She does have male friends, though. Things just stay very platonic with them. Enemies are few and far between when it comes to her, simply because she’ll just continue to be nice until they cave unless they are particularly mean. In those situations, she’ll ignore them. Insults roll off her like water, as she doesn’t like to let them get to her although she can also give them out when piqued. Likes: Literature (English, French and Wizarding) Shakespeare art from the Italian Renaissance talking to people animals (Both Muggle and magical) the color green hydrangeas chocolate pomegranates blueberries coffee Dislikes: Rudeness People being mean Ignorance Egotism detention liars bananas tomatoes Background Childhood Stella Marie Gardiner was born in the early evening hours of July 20, 2060, at her parents’ home in Wiltshire, England. Her birth was both expected and unexpected, as her mother had thought she was going to be born a day later and as such, Desmond had barely gotten home from work in time to be there for the birth of his second daughter. In fact, he was out in the garden greeting four-year-old Talia when the midwife that had been on call for the week rushed out to tell him he needed to get inside. He managed to, in time to hear Stella’s first cries, and after making sure his eldest daughter was alright, he went in to see his wife and the new baby. Things got a bit more complicated in the Gardiner household after that, with two young children to care for, but the fact Eileen worked at home as an artist helped out. At least, it enabled Desmond to continue working, even though they hired a part time nanny just to help out. They stayed in the house in Wiltshire for another four years, until Desmond was offered a promotion at work. More accurately, it was a transfer, as, even though he was being given a higher position within the Department of International Cooperation, it meant he was going to be working for the French Ministry of Magic as opposed to continuing on at the British Ministry of Magic. He hadn’t wanted to turn down the offer, but he also didn’t want to be separated from his family. That meant he was going to have to move everyone to France, and that proved to be more difficult for four-year-old Stella than anyone else. Eileen could work from anywhere, as long as she still had her studio at home, and Talia was old enough to know that things would be alright no matter where they lived. Plus, at eight, Talia also knew she didn’t have long before she would be going to school. All Stella knew was her sister, her home, and the friends she’d made amongst the children of the neighbors. France was big, frightening and unknown. She couldn’t avoid the move, though, and the entire family found themselves uprooted and making the journey across the channel to France. Desmond found a rather large home outside of Paris for them, in Hauts-de-Seine, and the two girls settled in with their mother to adapt to new surroundings. Desmond wasn’t home a lot, but that didn’t keep the children from learning to enjoy the grounds around their new home, and Eileen regularly took them sightseeing when she wasn’t busy with her artwork. Stella still took a year or two to really stop missing their home in Wiltshire, to actually settle in and realize that they weren’t going back any time soon. At seven, she lost her sister as well, when Talia got accepted to Hogwarts and got to go back to England. Things weren’t entirely bleak, however, as a new Wizarding family moved into one of the nearby estates and she discovered they had a seven-year-old girl as well. Stella and Clarise became fast friends, with Stella quickly giving her new best friend the nickname of Risa. It seemed to fit the vivacious redhead better anyhow, and Risa’s adventurousness balanced out Stella’s innocence even as they both shared the quality of being outgoing and friendly. The two girls set out to explore even further around the neighborhood, getting into all sorts of scrapes until they both were accepted into Beauxbatons. Education will add later Family will add later Friends will add later The Future will add later Category:Class of 2078 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Alumni